


get out of me swamp

by aelie_earle



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelie_earle/pseuds/aelie_earle
Summary: Donkey and Shrek are having a sordid affair, but what happens when Shrek gets jealous of Donkey's main hoe- Dragon.





	get out of me swamp

**Author's Note:**

> this is dead serious- no memes in this swamp

shrek drowns donkney in te mud, cos he jelous of donkey and dragon. he is sad so he jumps into lava.

the end.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoo

-gosipp gorl


End file.
